Romeo y Julieta, un año después
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: Un año después de la "extraña" obra de Romeo y Julieta, los alumnos del Furinkan deciden volver a interpretarla. Como era de esperar los protagonistas serán de nuevo Ranma y Akane, ¿mejorará la escena del beso? Quién sabe... - One-shot. Completo.
El instituto Furinkan abría sus puertas una nueva mañana pocos días antes del inicio de verano. Los alumnos entraban deprisa para no llegar tarde, los más puntuales llevaban ya unos minutos en sus pupitres, mientras que los más perezosos emprendían una carrera antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Ranma y Akane formaban parte de este último grupo como siempre, pero por suerte lograron colarse antes de que el timbre sonara.

El profesor entró, todos se colocaron de pie para recibirlo y luego se sentaron.

-¡Buenos días! Antes de empezar las clases quiero que hablemos del festival que celebraremos en una semana. Después de la reunión de ayer, vimos que demasiadas clases tienen pensado hacer un café o un túnel del terror, por lo que vosotros deberéis buscar otra alternativa. El presidente del consejo estudiantil de la clase os propondrá otras actividades.

\- Gracias profesor, bien, ayer estuve hablando con el resto del consejo estudiantil y pensamos que otras opciones buenas y válidas serían o un baile o una obra de teatro. ¿Qué os parece?

\- Un baile estaría muy bien, podríamos hacerlo al estilo americano, qué ilusión – comentó Yuka emocionada.

\- Yo paso de bailes, eso es muy de chica… - dijo Daisuke colocando sus brazos en cruz.

\- ¿Por qué no volvemos a representar Romeo y Julieta? Akane-san podría volver a ser la protagonista y yo… yo mismo podría ser Romeo – dijo en voz baja aunque audible Gosunkugi, que se puso colorado al representar la escena del beso en su mente.

\- Es verdad, Ranma y Akane tuvieron mucho éxito, sobre todo con ese romántico beso – comentó una de las compañeras de clase.

\- ¡No fue un beso real!¡Llevaba cinta adhesiva! – gritaron a la vez la pareja de prometidos que se miraron furiosos y voltearon su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto.

\- Oi, oi chicos, ¿así estamos todos de acuerdo? Volveremos a interpretar Romeo y Julieta, después de todo, la última vez la historia fue un poco rara… podríamos cambiar y adaptar el guión…

\- ¡Sí! – gritó toda la clase menos el joven Saotome que se mostraba indiferente.

Akane quedó pensativa recordando la ilusión que le había hecho ser Julieta por primera vez ya que en su infancia tuvo que representar al joven Montesco. Le gustaría volver a vestirse como hacía un año y lograr hacer una obra decente, sin incidentes y más acorde a la versión de Shakespeare.

\- Bien decidamos quien interpreta cada personaje.

\- Vamos Ran-chan, si haces de Romeo yo podría ser Julieta, no tendríamos que actuar porque nuestro amor sería real – decía Ukyo entusiasmada ante la idea de representar la escena del beso con Ranma.

-Yo paso, no pienso pasar de nuevo por este suplicio.

\- Akane-san, yo puedo ser tu Romeo, oh dulce Julieta, tus labios quiero probar y con ellos a mejor vida pasar – recitaba Gosunkugi, ante la mirada sorprendida de la peliazul.

\- Podríais representarlo todo vosotros dos U-chan y Gosunkugi, sería una obra muy graciosa – soltó Ranma riendo solo.

\- Venga chicos, vamos a votar – dijo el presidente de clase haciendo que todos los alumnos se sentaran. La votación fue más rápida de lo que esperaban. La mayoría de los chicos votaron a Akane para interpretar a Julieta, y todas las chicas a Ranma para ser Romeo.

\- No pienso participar…

\- Saotome, tendrás comida gratis cada día en el bar de la escuela durante un mes si haces la maldita obra y te callas ya – espetó el profesor que estaba cansado de toda esa absurda pérdida de tiempo.

\- Jaja, ¿de verdad? Yaai, qué bien. ¿Oíste Akane? Y tú no consigues nada con esta obra, meeh – le decía el chico sacándole la lengua a su prometida.

\- ¿Ah no? Verte a ti haciendo el idiota delante de todos es premio suficiente, ¡imbécil!

Las clases terminaron y todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio del instituto para hablar sobre el festival y la obra que iban a representar. Se separaron por actores, decoradores, estilistas, directores y guionistas. Entre todos decidieron que lo mejor era, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ensayar las escenas a diario. Tenían una semana para practicar toda la obra de Shakespeare y evitar el ridículo del del año pasado. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, decidieron empezar por la típica escena del beso que tantos problemas dio a nuestro joven protagonista. Akane se colocó en el centro del escenario estirada en una improvisada cama, fingiendo estar muerta. Cuantos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de la chica, estar así esperando ser besada por Ranma era como tener un deja vu. Estaba segura de que no sería capaz de hacerlo… pero en esta ocasión no le ayudaría, nada de cinta adhesiva de por medio… estaba cansada de esa situación, era su prometido por favor, ¿cuándo dejaría de comportase como un niño?

El resto de compañeros se sentaron frente a ellos, solo les faltaban las palomitas, se morían por ver de nuevo a la pareja más famosa de Nerima actuar. Ranma estaba de pie al lado de la peliazul, mirando a todo el mundo, sudando sin saber cómo salir de allí. Miraba a Akane, miraba el techo, buscaba una salida de emergencia, se aproximaba unos centímetros a su prometida y volvía a separarse rápidamente. La cabeza empezaba a arderle, ¿tenía que ponerse ese pintalabios rosa? Lucía tan dulce y tranquila, y su boca tan apetecible, pero no podía eliminar todas esas miradas ansiosas de sus compañeros, no podía hacerlo, no en frente de todos. Se arrodilló por fin al lado de la chica, la miraba sonrojado, recordando tantos momentos vividos con ella desde la última vez que estuvieron en esa misma situación…

\- No tenemos todo el día Saotome… ¡ni que fuera la primera vez que la besas! – gritó Daisuke.

\- ¡Cállate! – vociferó el muchacho avergonzado.

Akane se incorporó mirando a Ranma decepcionada, él apartó la mirada. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? ¿Tan fea era? Pensaba la joven Tendo.

\- ¡Vamos Akane, bésale tu sino! – Clamó Yuka – no me digas que nunca lo has hecho – ante ese comentario todos empezaron a cuchichear y hablar en voz baja, ella no sabía qué era más bochornoso si mentir y decir que lo había besado o confesar que nunca había probado los labios del prometido que tenía desde hacía dos años. Miró a Ranma con desprecio, ya había tenido suficiente.

-¿No podemos empezar por otra cosa? No hay nada de emocionante en besar a una marimacho como ella– dijo Ranma mientras notaba el aura de Akane tornarse roja.

\- ¡No! – gritaron todos.

\- Ya basta… ¿podemos dejarlo por hoy? Estoy cansada – dijo cabizbaja levantándose.

\- Sí, ya es casi de noche, mejor cambiémonos todos y vayámonos para casa. Para mañana memorizad las páginas 3 y 4. Eso también va por ti Saotome – ordenó el director.

Akane salió rápido del instituto casi sin esperar a su prometido que corría hacia ella para intentar alcanzarla. Cuando estuvo a su lado, saltó encima de la valla y la siguió desde allí. Sabía que la chica estaba molesta, y no podía culparle, sabía la ilusión que le hacía a ella representar a Julieta y ya era la segunda vez que se interponía en su camino empeorándolo todo. Pero ella tenía que entender que para él no era fácil… el ruido de una piedra rebotando con fuerza contra el zapato de su prometida le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Un año ha pasado y seguimos con la misma tontería. Es una obra de teatro Ranma… madura un poco – dijo enfadada mientras avanzaba ella con paso firme sin mirarlo.

\- Siempre puedes usar tus trucos y ponerme cinta adhesiva… sería más fácil – recriminó con ironía.

\- Claro, así te daría menos asco, ¿verdad?

\- Eres tan tonta, no entiendes nada – decía mirando el cielo colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- Claro que entiendo, no soy ni guapa como Ukyo ni sexy como Shampoo, ni siquiera exuberante como la loca de Kodachi.

\- No es eso…

\- ¿Ah no? Pues ya me dirás qué es, no te entiendo… - dijo enfadada al principio, aunque su voz se transformó en un sonido triste - ¿tanto me odias?

\- No… no te odio.

\- Déjalo. Cambiemos el guión y suprimamos la estúpida escena del beso… Te será menos desagradable - dijo ella que seguía sin mirarlo, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, no podía entender por qué le costaba tanto besarla, si solo tenía que fingir, no podía creer que le gustara tan poco…

Ranma saltó de la valla y se colocó frente a ella.

-¿Cómo no puedes entender por qué no puedo besarte delante de todos?

\- Si te avergüenzas de tener que besarme Ranma no te preocupes, mañana pediré que escojan a otra Julieta, ¡renuncio!

\- No es eso. Dios, eres tan pesada… - dijo cogiéndola del brazo.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Qué quieres Ranma? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿No me has humillado ya suficiente?

\- Perdona… no quería…

\- ¿No querías qué? Estoy harta… ¿por qué puedes besarlas a todas menos a mí?

\- Porque… porque tú eres diferente…

\- Lo sé, una marimacho…

\- No me refería a eso… tú eres distinta para… mí – dijo sonrojándose.

\- ¿Distinta?

\- Sí, aunque eres muy testaruda, poco femenina, algo marimacho, cocinas fatal, eres patosa, descuidada y demasiado confiada…

\- Me voy a casa – dijo apartándose en dirección contraria interrumpiéndolo.

\- No he terminado. A pesar de todo lo que he dicho… eres mi prometida.

Ella frenó aunque seguía de espaldas a él, quería seguir escuchando lo que intentaba decirle, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, seguramente se estaría riendo de ella y no permitiría que la viera llorar. Él le agradeció que se mantuviera girada, le sería más fácil seguir con lo que quería expresarle.

-Akane… siempre que hemos tenido algún momento mmm, cómo decirlo – explicaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza, rojo a más no poder intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas – mmm ¿íntimo?… nos han interrumpido. No… no quiero que nuestro mmm prprpr – empezó a balbucear – nuestro primer… arrgg… mmm… beso, sea delante de toda la clase – soltó de repente sin respirar.

\- Pero… ¿tú quieres… besarme? – los latidos de su corazón empezaban a retumbar en su caja torácica, tanto que podían escucharse perfectamente a lo lejos.

\- Uhm, ah… mmmm… bueno… ¿tu?

\- ¿Yo? Yo he preguntado primero…

\- Y yo después… - dijo él que seguía viendo su espalda, ella resopló cansada, estaba harta de ese eterno juego donde todo empezaba y nada terminaba.

\- Me voy a casa.

Ranma vio que era entonces o nunca, aprovechando el firme paso de Akane hacia el frente cogió su mano con fuerza y de la inercia ella giró rápidamente quedando pegada al cuerpo de su prometido. Un brillo apareció en los ojos de la chica, que no soltó la mano de Ranma, él se asustó un momento por su cercanía, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Con la mano que tenía libre cogió el mentón de Akane y la acercó más hacia él. Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando se encontraban a cinco milímetros de distancia y por fin sus labios se unieron en un tierno y ansiado beso. La mano izquierda de la joven Tendo busco la mejilla de Ranma para confirmarle que ella también llevaba tiempo esperando esta cercanía, que correspondía ese beso que parecía que ninguno de los dos quería romper. El joven de la trenza movió su mano del mentón de Akane hacia su mejilla y con el dedo pulgar le acariciaba la piel de forma cuidadosa dando pequeños círculos. Ella creía estar flotando, tantísimo tiempo esperó ese momento… y allí estaban los dos, en medio de la calle de Nerima, solos bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas sin ninguna interrupción. No querían terminar esa escena, podrían interpretarla toda la noche. Finalmente se separaron lentamente mirándose con una sonrisa, avergonzados pero felices, rápidamente apartaron sus miradas y se alejaron unos centímetros.

-Per-perdona… - dijo él mirando hacia la valla casi en un susurro.

\- No pasa nada… está bien.

\- Solo… quería que nuestro primer beso fuera algo únicamente de los dos…

\- Entiendo… - decía ella mirando sus manos posicionadas en su regazo.

\- ¿No te enfadas?

\- Mmm no… Creo que así ha sido mejor… - él asintió - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Sólo… sólo lo has hecho por la obra? – dijo insegura.

\- No… quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo… per nunca encontré el momento – ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Ahora seremos los mejores Romeo y Julieta de todos – dijo mientras giraba y retomaba el camino hacia el dojo dando saltitos – él se alegró de verla así de contenta.

\- ¡Oi Akane, espera! – corrió hacia ella. Akane frenó en seco y lo miró colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda y empezando a balancearse levemente.

\- ¿Quieres practicar la escena un poco más antes del ensayo de mañana delante de todos? – le dijo coqueta y sonrojada. Él la miró con los ojos como platos, pero no dudó ni un segundo en asentir.

\- " _Así muero con un beso_ " – ella sonrió y con los ojos cerrados y colocando sus manos en forma de cruz sobre su pecho fingiendo su muerte esperó encontrar de nuevo los labios de Ranma acariciando los suyos. Se besaron de nuevo fugazmente acostumbrándose a esa calurosa, placentera y nueva sensación.

\- No puedo creer que ya te hayas aprendido una frase de la obra – le comentó la chica bromista.

\- Y yo no puedo creer que haya esperado tanto para besarte.

Los dos regresaron hacia casa cogidos de la mano, sonriendo en silencio, buscando la manera de decirle al otro que querían seguir practicando esa escena por el resto de sus vidas.

FIN

...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Sé que tengo 3 historias pendientes de actualizar, todo a su debido tiempo, no me olvido de ellas :P Pero vi el episodio de Ranma sobre Romeo Y Julieta no hace mucho y tuve que escribir esta idea que me vino a la mente... lo siento pero tengo que escribir aquello que me motiva rápido para no perder esa intensidad con la que quiero escribir. Es corto, pero me gustó mucho escribirlo, ojalá hubiera pasado algo así en la serie...

¡Espero que os guste! ¡Abrazos!


End file.
